


Sins of the Father

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry left their relationship behind a long time ago but with their sons now in a relationship the pair meet up to discuss whether they should tell them about their past or not.Draco thinks they should and Harry disagrees</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sins of the Father

“Do you think we should tell them?” Draco slurs before taking a drink of his beer, making Harry look at him in bewilderment for a moment before he catches on. 

“No,” he states firmly, leaning in towards the window to give room to a giggling group of witches that bustle past their table. 

“But we were-“ Draco begins only for Harry to cut him off.

“Were, Draco, _were_. They don’t need that in their heads when it doesn’t even matter. It was before they were born,” Harry hisses across the table, only for Draco to blink at him, and the Auror is half disappointed not to find himself on the end of the infamous Malfoy sneer. 

“James was born,” Draco points out and Harry can feel the heat pouring into his cheeks. Draco had been hard to give up. 

“We would never go back to how we were. We should just let them be happy,” Harry argues, “i didn’t actually invite you out here to get pissed and bicker. Just to make sure we’re on the same page. Al and Scorp don’t find out about you and me.”

Draco takes another drink of his beer, and then shrugs, “You always were so dramatic, Potter. Whatever, have it your way then. It wasn’t like I was planning on posting a notice in the Prophet about it. I just thought being honest might be a good idea in case they found out from somewhere else, not that there is anyone that knew mind you. It was so long ago,” the blond mutters almost to himself like he is remembering things they promised a long time ago would remain forgotten. 

“Draco-”

“Shut _up_ , Potter. There seems to be a problem with my glass. It is empty. Do something about it will you?”

Harry glowers and gets to his feet unsteadily, waiting a moment for the room to stop spinning. Receding hairline or not, Draco was never going to change.


End file.
